Soulbound
by Com-Tlancy
Summary: In this world, soulmates can't hurt each other, intentionally or non-intentionally, so when Ruby is sent to assassinate Weiss, things don't go quite as planned. Now they have to work together to make sure that they can both get out of this situation alive, and maybe realize why the world decided that they were meant for each other. Possible smut in later chapters. Whiterose.


_**AN: This came from an idea my friend gave me. Thought it sounded interesting so I made a short first "chapter" if you can even call it that. Please let me know if it's a good idea or not in a pm or a review. I would greatly appreciate either. I might make another chapter for this if I feel up to it. I've also got a few more one-shots and the next chapter to my other story done, but I don't know when I'll upload them. Another note at the bottom. I hope you enjoy! Also, I have no clue what to call this, so I just went with the cliche for now. If you have any ideas let me know.  
**_

* * *

Ruby eyed the scope of her rifle, watching for her target. She was hired by an equal rights turned terrorist group recognized as the White Fang to assassinate Weiss Schnee. She was the CEO of The Schnee Mining Corporation. The SMC was established in recent history for treating the Faunus unfairly, but lately, after Weiss had taken over they've been receiving equal pay and better safety in the mines. Ruby really didn't understand why the White Fang wanted her dead because she was probably the best CEO the company's had in a long time. After her dad passed away, she immediately started pushing for equal rights for Faunus, which after she had discharged the former representatives of the cabinet and replacing them with people who also called for equal rights, was extremely simple.

Ruby watched as people wandered in and out of view. None of these people were her target, but she knew that she would be here for a meeting with another corporation to discuss a massive sale of coal to an enormous power company. Why she didn't just send a representative she didn't know, but it provided her a chance at finishing her job, seeing as the power company's headquarters was much less protected than the SMC headquarters. At the SMC, the windows were tinted and were able to withstand her snipers 50. Caliber rounds and could shut down the whole building at a moments notice. On the other hand, this building wasn't nearly as fortified with windows that were clear as day, only slightly bulletproof, and if she missed she could always take another shot. It made the job easier than it should've been, but she couldn't object.

After laying in the same spot for at least an hour, Ruby felt that it would soon be time for her target to turn up. As if on cue, a black car with tinted windows pulled up to the front of the building. Once it stopped some men clad in white suits and light blue ties stepped out to open the passenger side door. After a moment, a remarkably pale woman strode out of the car. Her platinum hair was fixed up in a ponytail that was set off to the side. She wore a basic white business dress that reached all the way down to her lower legs. She had on some baby blue heels to complete the look. It was oddly simple for the so-called 'Ice Queen' to wear to such a big meeting.

She strolled into the building and Ruby watched her through the scope all the way to the meeting room where she sat down at the end of the table facing her. The CEO of the power company followed soon afterward and took a seat at the opposite end of the table from Weiss. There were about ten other people at the table not counting Weiss' bodyguards that accompanied her into the meeting. Weiss started speaking and Ruby couldn't help but watch for a while. The way that her lips moved seemed to force her into a trance before Ruby snapped out of it.

"Come on Rubes. Focus." She mumbled to herself before taking up the scope once again and making sure her shot was perfect. She took a last glance at Weiss before sighing to herself. "Sorry 'bout this." She put her finger on the trigger and squeezed it ever so lightly. An extremely loud bang followed the trigger being pulled. The world seemed to slow down to Ruby as she watched her bullet make its way to its target. It was a perfect shot.

The glass of the window shattered as the bullet passed through and it was heading straight for Weiss' center of mass, right where Ruby aimed it. It made contact with her chest and Ruby lifted her eye out of the scope not preferring to see the mess that it had certainly made. She looked at the building that was about a mile out and saw people panicking, which was ordinary for a situation like this. The thing that caught her eye, however, was a head of distinct platinum hair moving out of the room along with Weiss' bodyguards. Ruby looked through her scope again to confirm her suspicion.

"No. Fucking. Way." Ruby's breathing appeared to quicken slightly before she gained control of it and lined up her sights again. She was aiming for a moving target this time, which should not make it much harder for her. She got it all calculated in her head and took the shot, watching the whole time. It flew just as well this time and hit right on target, but what Ruby saw made her panic. The bullet made contact with Weiss' chest, but it didn't tear her to bits as Ruby had envisioned. No. It just grazed off of her chest and shredded the desk that she was next to at the time.

"No, no, no, no. This can't be happening. Not right fucking now." Her panic was quickly shifting into anger as she took another shot and watched it do the same thing again. Weiss got into her car and it made a beeline for anywhere but there. Ruby's breathing was now uneven and her thoughts were jumbled into a mess. The anger had subsided and changed into confusion

"This means that… no, there's no way…" She continued to murmur to herself in denial, but she knew what this meant. Ruby had to protect Weiss from now on because when the White Fang found out that she couldn't do it, they would send people after herself and Weiss. They were in this together.

Her and Weiss were soulmates now.

* * *

 _ **AN: Well... I think that it's okay. Please leave a review or pm me if you've gotten this far. I will take all criticism so I can make my stories better. Thank you guys and gals for reading! Have a great day!**_


End file.
